Dragged Into Hell Re-posted
by Aurora06
Summary: Ichigo after gaining powers from Hell, uses his new power to fight Aizen. Will his new power to summon the gate to hell be enough or will Ichigo lose the most important battle of his life. One shot. *RE-POST* This has been posted before on my old account.


**Author's note: **Hey there, you might find this on another account ~**bses14**. That is my old account that I am having a hard time with and really don't want to deal with. I wanted to repost this story because it is halfway good. There is another story for which is not to be spoken of cough*horrible*cough. Sorry for the confusion if there is any!

**MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY:** **Contains SPOILERS! **This is a story I wrote when I got bored of writing college bound Arrancar. This takes place after the movie hell chapter. It is not in English yet but is subbed *it i snow dubbed in English*. It was pretty awesome. So if you haven't seen the movie go watch it now then read, and if you have seen it then you will know what I am talking about. This is a what if Ichigo could still use the powers hell gave him and used it to send Aizen to hell.

**Disclaimer**: Ya, I Don't Own Bleach T.T Never have and never will.

PLEASE ENJOY!

**Dragged into Hell**

Aizen looked on in amazement as Ichigo, who seemed to be on the verge of death a second ago, now stood before him in all of his glory completely unharmed.

"Aizen your soul is too tainted to be allowed to remain in this world any longer." Ichigo stated as his eyes glowed blue from the rush of spiritual pressure he was using.

"Dear boy how in the world do YOU, a simple human who inherited his powers from a shinigami, think he could ever possibly defeat me. A person with godly powers, ruler of Hueco Mundo and now the World of the Living and Soul Society." Aizen said as his voice showed just how crazy he was inside.

"With the power of a true god. Something you know nothing about." Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to turn gold. A gold skull shaped mask appeared on the left side of his head. Three more gold skulls formed also. One on each shoulder and one on his left chest muscle. Gold like armor covered the rest of his chest and neck. His left arm had a sleeve like gold armor all the way to his had that had a gold glove on that attached to the gold sleeve, while the right arm still wore his normal bankai sleeve. The right side of his stomach area was exposed from the chest down to his pants that were his bankai pants, while the left half was covered in the same gold like armor but it indented to look like the muscles underneath. The last thing that changed from his bankai form was that be low the armor on the left side of his stomach was giant gold objects that looked like the teeth off of his hollow mask.

"What is with that power you are using?" Aizen breathed out as he tempted to stand underneath the shear weight of Ichigo's spiritually pressure.

"Aizen this is the power of a true god."

"But how? How can a human have such power?"

"This is the power hell gave me to protect the world and to send sinners to hell. Aizen I have deemed you a sinner and now I will send you to hell, where you will be isolated for the rest of eternity." With those last words Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head summoning hell's gate. After the huge gate appeared it opened and the arm of a Kushanāda came out and held Aizen in place.

"Good bye Aizen. I hope your days in hell are long and full of pain." With a smile on his face Ichigo willed the Kushanāda to move its arm back into the gate. The doors shut then vanished. Ichigo breathed a sigh of release. It was over. Aizen was gone, and he had won.

The gold armor disappeared as Ichigo walking through a portal back to the World of the Living, where his friends and family waited to see who would be victorious.

The End!

**Author's note:** The gold like armor I am referring to is called 'skull clad' it is referring to when Ichigo is in hell and hell gives him power to defeat a sinner. If you are interested to see what hell looks like it is off of the movie 'Bleach: hell Chapter' it's is in English and it really is a good movie.

**PS:** I wrote this 2 years ago and I hadn't watched Aizen's defeat yet!


End file.
